Black Hats
by Nix's Library
Summary: Luke has a present for Bray before his big Wrestlemania match. So much fluff, Cotton candy wants to grow up and be it.


"Bray? Bray, are you in here?"

Luke clutched the bag in his hand tighter as he knocked on the door to his, Erick's and Bray's locker room. Wrestlemania was tonight, and Bray had been a mixture of excitement and nerves all day. Luke had also been jumpy all day, worried for Bray's health (No doubt Bray would push Cena to his limits), but also incredibly proud.

Just then, the door was cracked open. Luke could see a faint glimmer of a sky blue iris before he was yanked inside, the door quickly being shut, and giggles filling his ears.

"Tonight is the night Luke!" Bray spun Luke around in a circle, a grin plastered on his face, "Tonight is the night that they will all see! Tonight is the night that their hero will fall!"

Luke smiled as Bray let his hands go and started pacing and skipping gleefully. In all honesty, Bray was over half of the crowds' hero now, saying things about John Cena that the universe had been saying for years. John was beginning to doubt himself, and the boos that filled the arena when his music hit was music to Luke's ears.

Bray suddenly stopped bouncing about and stood in front of Luke. "Oh yes, sorry. You were looking for me, right?" Bray tilted his head, still smiling, "What is it?"

Luke looked down at the bag he'd dropped when Bray had spun him around. He picked it up and smiled at Bray, looking him up and down.

"I'm proud of you Bray." Luke began, "Look at how far you've come. I have to admit, I didn't ever think we'd be standing here like this."

Bray stopped rocking on his heels, his excited gaze turning into a more mature, grateful one. Luke got a little closer to Bray, kneeling slightly so him and Bray were eye to eye.

"Even if you happen to lose this match, you've won everything." Luke continued, "You've won those people in the seats and behind the screens, you've won Cena's mind, and you've won against your past. Erick's proud of you, I'm proud of you, and...and Abigail would've been so happy."

"Sister Abigail..." Bray breathed.

"She would've been right there at ringside screaming your name. She'd have been crying out to the heavens telling your mother that you did it."

Luke reached into the bag and pulled out a black straw fedora. Gently, he took the white hat away and placed the black hat on top of Bray's head, pulling back to look at him afterwards. Luke had to blink, as he could feel his eyes stinging.

"You've made it Bray. Get out there and be their hero."

Bray lurched forward and wrapped Luke into a tight hug, which Luke returned. They remained that way for a long moment until Bray pulled back.

"Thank you Luke." Bray said, voice thick with sincerity.

"You're welcome." Luke replied, "Now lets conquer Wrestlemania."

* * *

_"Luke? Could you come in here please?"_

_ The tall teenage boy's head popped up from where he'd been mending a chair. Turning his head towards the cabin, he stood up, joints popping, and headed into the kitchen._

_ A very pretty teenage girl sat in a rocking chair, hovering over a basket of straw and a hat. She was sixteen, the same age as the boy, and she had long brown hair that cascaded down her back in wavy ringlets. Her blue eyes shone with excitement as she brushed a stray bit of straw off of her sky blue dress._

_ "Yes? What is it?" The boy asked, startling the girl. She jumped, then giggled at herself._

_ "Do you remember that hat that I made for my brother? The white one?" She asked, kicking her feet slightly._

_ The boy breathed a chuckle, nodding. "He absolutely loves it. I don't think he's taken it off since you gave it to him."_

_ "Yeah." The girl smiled fondly, "I made him another one, but this one is a surprise. I don't want him to find it until the right moment."_

_ The boy couldn't help but raise his eyebrow. "You made him a wedding hat?"_

_ The girl snorted and laughed loudly. "No, no. I wouldn't let him get caught dead getting married in a straw hat!"_

_ The girl sobered and looked back down at the black straw hat. "No...I'll give it to him...when he proves our father wrong."_

_ The boy gave her a confused stare, so she continued. "Our father called us worthless, pathetic. He told us we'd never do anything with our lives, and that we were better off dead. And my brother thinks I don't know, but it's obvious that it's haunted him for a long time."_

_ The girl stood up and handed the hat to the boy. "I want you to keep this with you. If I keep it with my things, my brother'll find it. Could you keep it until I can give it to him?"_

_ The boy took the hat slowly, smiling. "Of course Abigail. You can trust me."_

* * *

**I have no idea why, but Bray's hat really caught my attention. Also how Luke looked like he was having a hernia throughout the entire match.**

**...Oh what, Undertaker? Yeah, still not completely over that. Damn.**


End file.
